


Fist Fights

by ashe__ketchup



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Orc/Reader - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fisting, reader is a tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/pseuds/ashe__ketchup
Summary: your girlfriend gets into a tavern fight, but somehow, you're the one that gets punished for it





	Fist Fights

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw a porn video where a woman got double fisted, I have a thing for tieflings, and another thing for orcs, so this happened
> 
>  
> 
> Recently re-edited, if I missed any mistakes let me know

You sigh deeply as you watch your brute of a girlfriend start another bar fight. You can't actually tell if she's the one that started this particular fight, but you know she's participating readily and that tavern keepers don’t particularly care about who started the fight.

You sigh even deeper and flick your tail in agitation when a large group of tavern-goers cheer on the fight and start placing bets.

You sigh so hard that your cleric friend, Red, takes a step away from you when the rogue and bard of your group, Nyloth, and Falben, go up and place bets for both your girlfriend and the poor soul she's likely to beat up, making sure that no matter the outcome, they benefit from the fight.

You finish off your drink of choice and slip into the crowd, you're not going to be able to break up the fight, so you may as well enjoy watching someone get pummeled by your girlfriend.

And enjoy it you do.

Naturally, she wins. The half-orc put up a pretty good fight and, surprisingly enough, only had a broken nose and some nasty bruises. But he could never stand a chance against the full-blooded Orcish warrior that is your girlfriend.

She spots you in the crowd and grabs you by the waist, pulling you towards her. You bite your lip as you crash into her, always loving her shows of strength.

"Imzar the Glorious wins again!" she yells as she squeezes you to her side and her winnings are collected by Nyloth and Falben. She glances at the money the two of them collected before yelling out, "A round of drinks on me!" The tavern cheers, Imzar laughs, and Nyloth and Falben deflate, handing over the gold they just collected with a sad look that Imzar ignores.

You tug on your orcs arm, leading her to the rooms in the upstairs of the tavern, grateful the keep didn't feel the need to kick your party out for causing a commotion.

You lead her into the room you claimed for the two of you and lock the door. She turns and looks at you with a smile and a questioning look in her eye before inhaling, her eyes darkening with lust at the heavy smell of your arousal.

"Zeal…" she says, her voice husky.

You shiver and squeeze your thighs together, feeling your cunt clench. You barely remember to place a spell on the room so no one can hear you before speaking.

"I saw your fight. I loved the way you destroyed your opponent. You should celebrate your win by destroying me." You bite your bottom lip and look up at her through your lashes, though, it's hard for her to tell whether or not you are truly looking at her, given you have no pupils, but she has the reaction you were hoping for, anyway.

She growls so deeply that you feel a gush of slick flow out of your aching pussy before she places a hand on your breast and one on your hip and pushes you roughly against the door, taking your mouth in a messy kiss. You moan into her mouth when she pulls back slightly to scrape her tusks against your lips in the most delicious way. You tilt your head back, your curved horns hitting against the door behind you as Imzar moves down, scraping her tusks and leaving kisses all along your jaw, neck, and collar bones.

You gasp and moan as she all but rips your robes off, taking a tit of yours into her mouth, allowing her tusks to scrape ever so slightly against your painfully erect nipple. You try to arch into her touch, but her hands on you easily keep you pinned.

Imzar pulls back, making you whine, but before you can form a verbal complaint, she tosses you over her shoulder and carries you over to the bed, spanking you when you try to squirm out of her grasp, making you moan softly. Imzar chuckles at that.

"Naughty little thing, you are." She tosses you onto the bed you're going to use for the night and strips her furs off. You spread your legs and bite your lip, your arms splayed out above your head. Your tail wiggles its way out from under you to curl lazily on the bed next to you.

You groan when you feel your slick sliding ever so slowly down from your cunt, past your puckered hole, and onto the sheets below you, forming a puddle. You wiggle and arch your hips to get your girlfriend to do something other than stare at you without having to beg.

It has the desired effect, as Imzar growls deeply before grabbing you and sitting herself on the edge of the bed and laying you across her lap.

"Such a naughty little fiend like you needs to be punished," she rumbles, rubbing your ass with a huge hand.

So maybe not the exact effect you desired.

You bite your lip in anticipation when you feel her hand leave your ass, before moaning loudly when her hand her returns with a very hard smack. Your eyes roll back at the next one, your lips parted. On the third, your cunt clenches, slick running down your thighs. Imzar hums.

"Of course you're enjoying this, you slut." She spreads your legs and runs her hand up and down the insides of your thighs, collecting your slick and rubbing it onto your ass. "Maybe this can remedy that."

Your eyes widen before you scream when her hand comes back down onto your now wet ass, your legs being parted caused some of the vibrations from the slap to travel to your pussy. Your sadistic girlfriend chuckles and your jaw drops open on the next slap, but almost nothing comes out. Three more come down in quick succession, causing your eyes to roll back once again, tears to run down your face, your cunt to gush even more slick, and drool to run down your chin and drip onto your tits.

Imzar kneads your sore ass, making you think it's over, before she spanks you twice more, nearly causing you to cum. She chuckles and roughly shoves two of her large, calloused fingers in your pussy, causing you to cry out and jerk forward in her lap. Your cunt clenches and she uses her other hand to grip your hair and pull your head back, making you arch your back.

"Don’t you dare cum without my permission, slut." You moan at her words and she starts violently thrusting her fingers into you. "If you're good, I'll reward you." She flicks your clit and you jerk and moan. "But if you're bad-" she adds a third finger without warning and roughly presses against your sweet spot. "-then you will have to be punished." She yanks on your hair and pulls her now dripping fingers out just to slam her hand back down on your ass. You scream, jerk, and shake in her lap, tears running down your face as you struggle to not cum.

Your girlfriend hums and nods. "Good little slut." Your eyes and cunt flutter.

She spanks you again, shoving four fingers into your throbbing cunt. She let's go of your hair and your head falls forward, only to snap back up when she grips fast on your tail.

She wraps the end of your tail around her hand before grabbing your hair again, making you toss your head back and shove your hips up.

The tingle of pain in the base of your tail and on your scalp, the ache of your back being arched, and the feeling of four of her large fingers in your cunt make you squirm.

You shift in her lap and she tightens her grip, making you stop and whine. Your mouth hangs open and your eyes are squeezed shut.

"Look at me." She growls her order and your eyes snap open to obey. "Good girl." Her praise makes you whimper and she chuckles.

When you close your eyes again, she presses her thumb against your cunt and they snap open.

A choked off moan gets caught in your throat when she slips her thumb in alongside her other fingers.

You squeeze your eyes shut and tears run down your face at the stretch of her entire, very large hand pushing into your cunt.

You're not entirely sure when she let go of your hair and tail but you feel her other hand rubbing your back as you shake, your cunt squeezing around her hand as you can't hold off your orgasm.

She pulls out of your cunt and you whine, looking up at her with a panicked expression.

The smirk she gives you is sadistic and you whimper.

She picks you up and lays your trembling body further on the bed, making you spread your legs as she kneels between them.

She places her clean hand on your hip and grips tightly, the smirk still on her face.

She presses all five of her fingers against your cunt and shoves, spearing you on her hand.

Your back arches off the bed and your tail straightens with the effort and sheer will it takes you to not cum right then.

You pant with your head thrown back, your horns spearing the mattress, and she barely gives you any time to calm down before closing her hand into a fist and slowly pulling out.

Your hips jerk, trying to arch off the bed, but she's stronger and her grip is fierce.

Your legs shake and as soon as you open your eyes to look at her, she fucks her fist deep into your cunt, hard and fast.

You scream and cum on her hand, your pussy clenching tight and squirting your juices all over your girlfriend.

She shifts the hand holding down your hips so she can thumb your clit, making you toss your head back and forth, crying and moaning.

You scream that it's too much, but her thumb doesn't stop.

"I didn't tell you that you could cum," she says before taking a nipple into her mouth and biting it, sucking on it while she resumes the motions of her fist in your cunt, twisting it as she fucks it in and out, switching between tits.

You cry and moan, babbling your pleas, but you never even think the word that will stop it all.

You love it when she treats you like this; like a dirty slut, making you cum over and over again until your cunt grows numb.

She pops off your tit and shifts down to suck on your clit, teasing it with her tongue and tusks while still fisting your swollen pussy.

When you barely have the energy to fight against her grip, she presses two fingers on her other hand against your entrance.

You tell her no, but you're both well aware you don't mean it.

Your legs shake and you gasp when her fingers slip into your entrance.

You let out a choked sob when her fingers hook on your cunt and pull, stretching you open even further before pressing three of her fingers in alongside her fist.

She presses a kiss to your hipbone as you feel a ninth finger press into your cunt.

She moves her fingers gently to stretch you out a bit more before her second thumb presses into you, her hand slipping in with a wet squelch as a flow of slick gushes out of your cunt.

She gives you a second before taking your clit back into her mouth when you roll your hips.

A scream catches in your throat when her tusk scrapes lightly against your clit and her fists fuck into you with opposite rhythms so you always have something pounding into your pussy and something dragging out.

She growls when you roll your hips, making you whine.

Your claws dig into the sheets by your head and your thighs clamp down on your girlfriend when her fist hits just the right spot deep inside you. One fist hits that spot on every thrust while the other pounds away at the entrance to your womb.

Tears run down your face and your tail is curled tightly around itself. You feel Imzar growl her order for you to cum.

Your back arches high on the bed and you toss your head back, your mouth hanging open in a silent scream as you're blinded by pleasure.

She doesn't stop, but her thrusts are slower and gentler when your back hits the bed and you thrash your head back and forth, moaning and sobbing.

"Please, please, please." She chuckles against your sore clit at your begging.

"Please what?"

You let out a gasp before mumbling your answer. "It's too much."

She pulls back, her fists still moving inside you.

"Please what?" Her growl is accompanied by a hard thrust.

"Please stop. I can't take anymore." You can barely see her through your tears.

She leans forward and nibbles lightly on your ear before responding.

"If you can give me one more and apologize, I'll be done."

You shake your head. "No, no, I can't. Imzar, please I can't."

Her forearm brushes against your clit when she pulls back.

"If that's the case, then I suppose you'll have to count out ten spanks to your pretty little pussy." She grins and hums, her fist applying consistent pressure to your sweet spot as the other one continues to thrust in and out. "And, after each spank, you will apologize for cumming without permission and thank me for punishing you."

Your eyes widen and you shake your head. When you don't agree to the first option or use your safe word, she knows your answer.

You moan when both of her fists pop out of your aching cunt at the same time with a wet squelch, followed by a flow of creamy slick.

She looks up at you and you nod just the slightest bit, letting her know you're okay to continue, before she rears her hand back.

You scream and try to slam your legs closed when her hand connects with your gaping lips, but she has a tight hold of your thigh with her other hand.

She growls. "If I don't hear you count, I'll start over."

"O-one." Your eyes roll back as she rubs her hand up and down your pussy. "I'm sorry for disobeying you. Thank you for punishing me."

Her hand comes down again and you repeat your words. Her other and leaves your thigh and disappears between her own legs.

The fourth and fifth slap come down one right after the other and you stumble over your words to fully count both.

She hums and the sixth slap comes down even harder. You scream your count and barely finish thanking her when the seventh, eighth, and ninth all come down in quick succession. You cum, forgetting to apologize and thank her, and you miss her growled reminder.

Her other hand slows down between her own legs and your eyes widen.

Her hand connects with your cunt again and you start back at one.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
